


Halothane

by SovengardeSwag



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Drugging, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear gas, M/M, Medical Kink, Needles, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader has a vagina, Reader is unspecified gender, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Slight Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovengardeSwag/pseuds/SovengardeSwag
Summary: When all hell breaks loose in Arkham Asylum, Jonothan Crane decides to blow off some steam and test a new gas on you.





	Halothane

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Arkham Asylum and thought Scarecrow was pretty hot, this is the result

Arkham Asylum was probably one of the most dangerous places to work in Gotham, and Gotham itself was already a dangerous place to live. The inmates were aggressive at best and genocidal at worst. That was why the place was always accepting people to do their residencies, and why you were there in the first place. 

You weren't allowed to deal with the really dangerous people, oh no, instead, you were a psychiatrist to some of the lower security inmates, dispensing medication and occasionally being allowed to have talk therapy with them. You were scared of the place most of the time, but you weren’t unhappy, since you at least managed to get a residency so quickly out of med school.

At the moment, you were walking through the halls, leaving an interview room, before an alarm suddenly sounded and the warden’s voice came over the intercom, “A high security patient has escaped, I repeat, a high security patient has escaped, all security personnel are to look for Jonathan Crane and all non security personnel are to take refuge in the nearest locked room, thank you.”

You immediately retreat into an office, ducking below the little window on the door, just in case. Minutes passed, waiting for the all clear, your anxiety building. Hearing footsteps and yelling and tranq gun fire, you looked through the little window occasionally. At one point you looked out and saw him, Jonathan Crane, one of the more infamous inmates. You couldn’t help but stare at him, no one looked flattering in straight jacket grey, but you just couldn’t take your eyes away. He was thin and tall, even without fear gas he was intimidating, but then he turned around, and you locked eyes with him. 

He just, stared at you; you couldn’t read his expression, but you could tell he was interested, what was he planning, was he going to break in and hold you hostage, was he going to try and attack?

It was at that moment that you heard the sound of running again, and that snapped the both of you out of your impromptu staring contest, he ran away while you once again hid. The sounds of struggle came not too long after, with Crane screaming and the guards trying to restrain him. Soon enough, you heard them drag him away and the all clear came over the intercom. You felt relieved, but at the same time, that experience had been exhilarating, you wanted to work with Scarecrow at some point, pick at his brains and see what made him tick, little did you know you would see him again very soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When The Joker took over the asylum weeks later, you immediately began to run away. You tried to find a hiding spot, tried to avoid the lunatics and criminals that were after you. The Joker didn’t care what they did to the staff, you were just pawns in whatever sick plan he concocted. You found one of the medical wings and rushed into it, not bothering to knock or even check if it was occupied. Sitting down and letting out a sigh of relief, you looked around and, to your horror realized exactly where you were. You weren’t in just any hospital wing, you were in an operating wing, and where there was surgery, there was anesthesia, and where someone had access to anesthesia…

“My, what do we have here?” asked a raspy voice before revealing himself.

He was wearing his outfit, where did he get his outfit? Jonathan Crane went up to you, and you started pleading.  
“J-Jonathan, please you don’t need to do this, just put the needle glove away, a-and we can just relax.” You fished around your lab coat pocket, trying to grip the syringe but it kept slipping, your hand too sweaty to grip the smooth glass.

He was suddenly in front of you, his needles stabbing into the wall next to your head, “It’s Doctor Crane to you, and my, what a lovely specimen you are,” his fingers ran down your cheek as he said it. 

“W-what are you going to do, Dr. Crane?” You shuddered at his touch, terrified, yet intrigued; had he made some fear toxin already?

He shoved his hand your pocket and you tried to get away. He ripped his needle glove out of the wall and pressed it to your neck, not quite breaking the skin, “Don’t, I wouldn’t want to cut the fun short,” he pulled the syringe out of your pocket. He uncapped the needle with his teeth and you stammered out, “H-how do you know that stuff won’t kill me?”

“You forget I used to work here, not even this place is low enough to outright dispense poison,” he jabbed the needle into your jugular vein and you screamed. 

“Shhh, just sleep my little subject,” he pressed the plunger and everything went black.

When you awoke, you were strapped to a table. You struggled, tried to get out, but just couldn’t. Looking to your left, you saw Scarecrow  
was next to you.

“So you’re awake, good, we can begin.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, I’ve been working out some new formulas, and you’re the perfect subject. I assure you, it’s not fear toxin, no, it will be much more… pleasant.”

He once again stroked your face before getting a canister and began to explain, “It’s been a very long time since I’ve gotten any relief, and what’s the fun in a screaming and crying partner? This will relax you, show you what you want though not everything you want, there will still be a tinge of fear, of course.”

“Y-you’re going to…”

“Only if this works, and if it does, well, you’ll be begging for me.”

You shook as he put on his modified gas mask and opened up the canister, hearing the hissing of gas escape and you coughed as it entered your lungs.

Soon enough, the gas set to work, Jonathan Crane’s eyes began to glow, his cloth and plastic gas mask looked like it was part of his face, and his needle glove looked like it was truly attached to his arm. Those weren’t the only effects though, you started to become wet, you couldn’t help it, but you whined out in want as Scarecrow laughed. 

“It seems like it’s already working, now tell me what you see,” it looked like vines were coming from his arms as he approached you. They went around your legs, there was no need for them to go around your already restrained hands after all, but there was a need to spread your thighs.

“I thought you were a scarecrow, not some sort of pumpkin thing,” you retorted, full of snark despite your terror. 

“You have fire in you, that’s cute, now, won’t you be good for the doctor?”

You shut up as he felt you up, his needle hand ripping away at your scrubs, he didn’t rip your underwear quite yet, instead admiring the wet patch, “My, it seems it worked very well…,” he started to rub your clit through your underwear. 

You moaned at the touch, “P-please…”

“Please what? Do you want me to stop, or do you want me to fuck you?”

This was wrong, this was what he wanted, you couldn’t give in, but at the same time, you were so needy. In the end, you gave in, “Please, please fuck me.”

He chuckled and pulled down his pants, his cock now in full view, but it wasn’t like a normal cock. It was was some of writing tentacle, like a vine or from some sort of creature. You screamed in surprise, forgetting there was fear toxin in your system.  
He just laughed and asked, “What do you see?”

“Why is it a tentacle?!”

“So that’s what you see.”

You squirmed, not sure what to do but ask, “But why?!”

“Clearly, this is some sort of fantasy of yours.”

“N-no it isn’t!” But you were lying. This was one of your shameful fantasies, but you didn’t want to admit it. 

He just chuckled as you felt the thing wriggle at your entrance, teasing you. You whined, unable to form words at the moment. 

That was when he pushed all the way in, groaning in pleasure while the vines pulled your thighs further apart. You moaned yourself as he stretched you, the tendril writhing within you. You didn’t think a tendril would feel this good, but then he started thrusting.  
You grabbed his arms, gripping them as you tried to meet his thrusts. You could hear his panting, could feel his chest on yours, it was incredible, yet you needed more. “H-harder!”

He squeezed your hips and compiled, telling you that, “You’re such a good subject, so tight.”

You turned your head, feeling him pound and writhe hard inside you. You felt his eyes on your neck and face, staring at you, before you felt him lick you. His tongue felt long and wet as it went up your neck to your cheek and back down to your neck, his tongue also felt very thin, and this was confirmed as you opened your eyes and watched. You didn’t care how weird this was anymore, it just felt so warm and good.

It was then that you felt him touching your clit, your moans changing in pitch. “Don’t stop.”

“What was that? You want me to stop?” He said mockingly as your eyes opened, “What? No!” You were so close!

“You want me to keep going?”

“Yes!"

“Beg for it then.”

“Please, please let me come!”

“That’s not quite good enough.”

“Doctor please! I’m desperate, I need to come! Please just keep fucking me!”

Scarecrow rammed into you them thrusting hard.

You screamed out in pleasure, feeling yourself tightening around him. He became more erratic, “I’m going to finish inside you my little test subject.”

“Go ahead! I don’t care!” 

He started rubbing your clit, drawing another scream out of you as you climaxed around him, feeling as he filled you in turn. 

He stroked your cheek as you closed your eyes, suddenly very tired as he you told you, “sleep my little specimen, I’ll back soon” 

You weren’t sure when you fell asleep, but when you woke up, everything was different. The operating room was normal, but your legs were tied, not with vines but with bandages. You felt very sore all over, which you supposed made sense. However, you still looked around, Jonathan wasn’t going to just leave you quite literally half naked was he? You heard the fighting outside and just hoped no one came in and saw you like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was betta read by my best friend, Starry. Thanks so much!


End file.
